1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an irrigation apparatus that is designed to provide a constant source of irrigation to surrounding plants, flowers, and other vegetation. More specifically, to a planter vase which works in conjunction with a cemetery monument or as individual units. The apparatus is designed for the storage of water and its delivery to the surrounding flowers and plants automatically on an on need basis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of designs have been provided in the prior art for automatically watering plants and flowers. These watering devices generally are either of the type that supplies a continual flow of water to the plants or the type that supplies water on an intermediate basis depending on a moisture feedback system.
The scarcity of skilled stone cutters that are usually required to prepare and inscribe monuments has caused large numbers of bereaved families to seek alternate means of for tombstone markers for the repose of their loved ones. Today, because few, if any of the granite quarries in the United States are operational, it is now necessary that pre-cut stones are shipped from overseas to the United States. This is an extremely costly procedure, often accounting for more than 50% of the total funeral expenses. The future of the monument industry lies is the industrial prefabrication of cast or molded memorials. Examples of such are seen in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,527, issued to Schlosser on Aug. 7,1984, describes a polyhedral monument which can be constructed from materials being suitable for storage of grave maintenance items and also for the storage of water. The capture by the monument of rainwater is described and would be a major source of water replenishment.
The storage of water, and in particular the capturing of rainwater, is discussed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 1,982,432 issued to Hull on Nov. 27, 1934; and 688,043 issued to White on Dec. 3, 1901. Having molded monuments has been discussed in the prior art and particularly with U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,029 issued to Revoir et al. on Jan. 21, 1997. This patent teaches the use of moldable polymeric plastic materials to manufacture the monument and it appears that this may well be the future of the monument industry. Both cast and moldable monuments are visualized as manufacturing methods of the present invention.
In conjunction with the above molded or cast monuments, the application of watering devices is seen as the most important innovation is the monument industry. This allows for loved ones to better maintain the graves. The prior art recites numerous patents that teach of watering devices. One such patent is U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,025, issued to Smith on Jul. 13, 1999, wherein a self-watering plant pod is shown and described. Others that illustrate such self-watering devices are: Liu""s U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,359, which was issued on Jun. 6, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,700 issued to McGough on Apr. 27, 1999; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,963 issued to Wang on Apr. 24, 2001. These devices are all examples of pot type designs that utilize mechanical means to regulate the flow or drip to the plant. The present invention introduces a novel means for regulating the flow of irrigation water.
None of the above inventions and Patents, taken either singly or in combination, is given to describe the instant invention as claimed.
Accordingly, an embodiment of the present invention provides an improved monument and irrigation apparatus. It includes the combination of features, such as a monument vase, a water containing cylinder and planter bed to provide an automatic irrigation system not found in prior art headstones or monuments. And, which when combined synergistically to provide a monument which will cost but a fraction of the price of a conventional granite headstone.
An embodiment of the present invention is a metallic central water reservoir that is surrounded by resinous, acrylic, or polymeric materials of the monument. A central water reservoir is simply a void in the headstone of a moldable headstone wherein water may be replenished by a water supply or captured rainwater.
An embodiment of the invention provides for an internal metallic system to provide greater stability and strength to the system, whether full or empty, than will a purely moldable headstone. The metallic structure is designed to have means for bolting to a base slab.
Another embodiment of the invention provides for a planter bed and cylinder water reservoir in combination to better control the regulation of water to the plants. The planter bed, having an improved design, can be employed in combination with the monument. The design of the planter bed vase may be rectangular, cylindrical or some other shape that will handle the weight without any distortion to the structure. An inventive concept is the use of a sponge disposed on the internal surface of the planter bed vase to keep the soil moist for longer periods of time. The sponge actually absorbs excess moisture and as the soil dries, the sponge can then release water to the soil over an extended period of time. The sponge can be recessed into the interior surface of the planter bed for greater stability ad durability.
Yet still another embodiment of the invention incorporates a directional concavity of the upper edge of the planter bed for gathering of rainwater. The same fill area will also allow for the filling of the reservoir by an individual. The size and shape of the planter bed and the amount of water held therein will be a function of the scope of the landscape, plants and flowering beds requiring irrigation.
An embodiment of the invention absorbs the drainage water with a sponge bed disposed on the bottom layer of the vase. This allows the soil to take moisture from the sponge on an as needed basis. However, in lieu of the sponge, granules such as that marketed under the trade name xe2x80x9cSoil Moistxe2x80x9d, which is a polymer designed to reduce plant watering, can be dispersed into the vase soil, preferably near the plant roots. These granules absorb water similar to a sponge and upon the soil drying, the stored water is then released to the soil over an extended period of time on an as need basis. The granules also function in absorbing any excess water and storing it until needed.
An embodiment of the invention uses a cylinder reservoir that can function in conjunction with the headstone and/or the planter bed to provide a gravity-aided flow of water. The design of the cylinder prevents the accumulation of standing water, as well as directing the water into the irrigation lines. The cylinder reservoir, by being placed in front and somewhat lower than the headstone, which is the main reservoir for water, allows water to flow on an as needed basis to the planted bed vase.